Simple pleasures
by TwinklingEyes01
Summary: "I aint sure what scares me more , the thought of you will never love me or i will never stop loving you" (No Couple. Imagine your own) Sequel to Kuki17 (kuki Dii's Secret love) Enjoy !


_**Hey folks ! Twinkle is back with a boom ! This time it's kind of different. Idea credits : Kuki Di Thank you so much ! Inspired from your story ! Well , this is just an (One~Shot) Kind of a sequel to Kuki Dii's 'Secret Love'. Have written this wid her PERMISSION. Some parts may be similar !**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _Genre: Um don't know._**

 ** _Main Characters: No Such Couple. Imagine your own ! :)_**

 ** _Simple Pleaures_**

 _I drew her in my world. I draw her all the time. But , may be I just don't know where to draw the line. ~Him_

 _His PoV: How can someone be so perfect ? Those dark black eyes , with a hint of brown in my words , hazely black which I crave , too see every night and everyday. I crave to see those eyes searching for me , as much mine searching for her. Those lips ! Aha ! Perfect juicy red lips , with a layer of pink lip gloss. Aah ! How much I crave for the taste of her lips on my tongue ! Last but not the least her DIMPLY smile , which is powerful enough to light up my heart ! Cause there are 7 billion smiles , but yours is my hearts favourite !_

 _I wish to stare at your eyes forever. Those times when you greet me "Good Morning Sir" makes me heart skip a beat. I just wish to stare at your hazel eyes for a little longer when you explain me things about evidences , Cases , Data and what not. I wish to hold your hand for a little longer when you hold mine , when u stumble._

 _Aha ! And the cuteness in your eyes when you wipe away the hot~Chocolate moustache around my lips in those late night duties._

 _Your are my hell and Heaven , my sun sunshine and moon light. The Ray of hope in utter darkness and the silver lining to the darkest cloud known as LIFE. You are my SALVATION. The strange twinkle in your eyes attracts me to you. The curl on your lips when you talk about ICE CREAMS , lights up my heart._

 _May be you don't know , but my ears love it when my names comes out from your mouth. I love it when your hazely eyes look in mine and say "Sir , Can you please drop me home"? I can't help it but just smile at you. I love it when we hug , may it be friendly , may it be for some second , but that's when I have my whole world in my protective arms , and I wish I could never ever let it end. Those silly moments when we run around the CID bureau , fighting like children for DAIRY MILKS and licking all the wrappers make my Day !_

 _I love it when u wrap your arm around mine , and help me to walk when my knees bleed blood due to the gunshot. My my , those Holi festivals when my eyes search for your presence and body craves for the touch of your hands filled with colour on mine. Those midnight walks on the beach , which you say is just a friendly one like may be best friends ? Umm , may be its isn't just the BEST FRIENDS walk. The shiver which runs down your spine when the cold wind brushes against your soft skin , and I wrap you around my jacket which makes you smile._

 _The way your sweet voice is fired in my ears , but the difference is that this time it is just a bit loud with your nails digging in my arm with a HORROR MOVIE playing._

 _Moments I spent with you , are one of the most cherished and beautiful memories of my entire life. ~Him_

 _I have never wanted anything more , than I want you. But maybe , we aren't meant to be together. It is sometimes really heartbreaking , to know every single detail a bout you, your favourite colour to your dream place u want to travel. Your biggest fear to your largest happiness but you know what this , THIS DAMN FRIENDZONE. I can't do anything about it._

 _May be we aren't destined to be together , may be having you isn't written in my fate. But this little organ , situated in the in cage doesn't listen. This little organ named HEART which has no brains._

 _But I promise you one thing , you were my first and always will my last. One day , you will be mine and I will be yours. We will be together and no one would be able to separate us. If we are destined to be together we surely will. And I will wait for you , forever and always._

 _Cause you will always be mine , even if I ain't destined to by yours. ~Him_

 _Yours,_

 _~Him_

 _A **ah ! Finally done , well it' doesn't make any sense , doesn't it ? Wrote it in a hurry and a sequel to Kuki17 (Kuki Dii's) Secret love. Hope you al enjoyed it. Kindly drop a review. :) Thank Ya folks !**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **~Twinkle**_


End file.
